Las historias de los Guardianes
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Ya sabemos que Jack Frost fue elegido guardián después de salvar a su hermana, pero ¿Y qué ocurrió con los otros guardianes? ¿Cómo llegaron a ser lo que son? Durante aquella Navidad, Jack finalmente descubriría la respuesta.


_Antes de comenzar me gustaría decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dreamworks y a William Joyce._

 _Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre esta película, y por fin me he animado a hacerlo, espero que les guste._

 _Es un one-shoot, así que no habrá más capítulos._

* * *

Había pasado un año desde la victoria de los Guardianes ante Pitch Black. Después de aquello habían vuelto cada uno a sus respectivas labores: Norte había vuelto a su taller, Hada a repartir dinero a cambio de dientes, Sandman hacía su aparición por las noches haciendo que los niños tuvieran buenos sueños, Bunnymund había vuelto a su madriguera en la Isla de Pascua para preparar sus huevos y Jack Frost… bueno, pues a pesar de ser un guardián más prefería seguir divirtiéndose en su trabajo y llevar el invierno de una manera más alegre.

A pesar de todo, los cinco habían acordado reunirse de nuevo si ocurría alguna emergencia… pero esto nunca sucedió, la última vez que lo hicieron ante una supuesta invasión alienígena resultó ser una falsa alarma, ya que un equipo de humanos superiores acabaron con aquella amenaza tan peculiar.

De modo que poco a poco fueron perdiendo más y más el contacto. Era algo inevitable cuando tenían obligaciones tan importantes y que requerían de esfuerzos tan épicos como tener listos regalos, o monedas o huevos para todos los niños del mundo… aun así era una verdadera lástima, la última vez habían estado tan unidos… de modo que aquella víspera de fin de año de 2014, Norte decidió enviar una señal a todos los otros guardianes para que acudieran a celebrarla juntos.

Tenía pocas probabilidades de éxito; no en el caso de Bunny, ¿Qué tan complicado sería descansar un único día de su trabajo? La Pascua aun estaba a varios meses. Pero Jack, Hada o Sandman tenían trabajo cada día de su vida… sin embargo aquella vez se las arreglaron para poder acudir a aquella reunión, al fin y al cabo también añoraban verse.

Jack usó una ráfaga de aire para dejarse caer en el taller. Bunnymund usó sus túneles subterráneos para llegar rápidamente. Hada después de dejar a su hada de máxima confianza al mando por aquella ocasión fue a la fiesta y Sandman acudió después de haber dormido a todos los niños, de modo que fue el último en llegar.

La fiesta fue tan extravagante como lo eran sus invitados: música, baile, buena comida, risas… tenían tanto que festejar, al fin y al cabo casi no tenían tiempo para divertirse (a excepción de Jack, por supuesto) con aquellas tediosas labores.

Sin embargo después de unas horas comenzaban a sentirse cansados, así que se sentaron en los enormes sofás junto a la enorme chimenea que Norte tenía en su taller.

Jack se acurrucó en un hueco entre Sandman y Hada. No demasiado lejos tenía a Norte, que ocupaba casi dos huecos con su enorme cuerpo, y a Bunny.

Si alguien no iniciaba una conversación iban a quedarse todos dormidos, así que Jack decidió hablar:

"Chicos, la otra vez que nos encontramos dijisteis que todos vosotros teníais una vida antes de convertiros en guardianes. Bueno, yo ya os he contado mi historia… ¡me encantaría que me contarais la vuestra!"

Sin embargo, aquello no tuvo el efecto deseado. Todos miraron al suelo con rostros algo incómodos, claro, no les debía ser fácil rememorar su vida anterior, eso en caso de acordarse, claro.

Finalmente Norte se puso de pie, y al hacerlo movió una parte del sofá.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó alegremente "Al fin y al cabo es año nuevo"

Se puso delante de la chimenea para estar a la vista y comenzó a contar su historia:

" _Mi nombre anterior era Nicolás. En mi casa éramos ricos y teníamos todo lo que queríamos, sin embargo cuando salía a la calle veía que la mayoría de las personas eran muy pobres, casi no tenían qué comer. A mí me daban mucha pena, pero a mi familia no y me prohibieron que hablara con aquellos pobres"_

Norte hizo una pausa y su rostro adoptó una expresión algo triste, al parecer no le gustaba recordar aquello, pero continuó con la historia.

" _Cuando mis padres murieron yo heredé su fortuna, pero no me sentía feliz teniendo todo aquel dinero cuando otros no tenían nada, así que doné todo y me marché a otra ciudad. En mi nueva ciudad me dediqué a ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban, recuerdo una vez un hombre cuyas hijas tenían que trabajar de criadas para mantenerlo porque era ciego… entonces yo tenía unos anillos de oro, pero sabía que no aceptarían mi compasión, así que ¿Sabéis qué hice?"_

Los otros guardianes sabían de sobra lo que venía a continuación, no era de extrañar si se tenía en cuenta que ya se conocían desde hace la Edad Media. Jack sin embargo no había oído nunca aquella historia y estaba deseoso de saber cómo continuaba así que negó con la cabeza.

" _Me dirigí a su casa de noche, pero sin que me vieran, y dejé caer los anillos de oro por…"_

"¿La chimenea?" interrumpió el muchacho de cabellos blancos, de alguna manera u otra sabía por dónde iba la cosa.

"¡Exacto, Jack! ¡La chimenea!"

Jack se podía imaginar la escena, le resultaría divertido haberlo visto como una persona normal, haciendo esfuerzos para subir al tejado sin sus poderes de guardián, no le habría sido nada fácil, eso seguro.

Norte siguió con su historia:

" _De modo que la vida continuó normal hasta que un día un hombre malvado en el poder hizo que la gente le pagara más dinero del que podían, y por si fuera poco metía en la cárcel a todo aquel que no pudiera pagar. Yo traté de evitar que lo hiciera, pero fallé y me metieron en la cárcel. Me castigaron, me quemaron mi hermosa barba y se negaron a darme de comer durante varios días… y fue entonces cuando la Luna decidió que había demostrado ser una buena persona, dicho de otra forma, un guardián"_

Jack estaba atónito.

"¿Entonces tú fuiste el primer guardián de todos?"

"Sí"

"¡Vaya!"

"No es para tanto, lo importante es que todos somos guardianes, el orden en el que somos elegidos es irrelevante, ¿Verda, Bunny?"

El aludido respondió al comentario con una mueca de disgusto, sin contar a Jack él fue el último en convertirse en guardián.

"¿Y qué hiciste como guardián cuando estabas tú solo? ¿Repartías los juguetes?" quiso saber Jack.

"Oh no, eso vino luego. Me dediqué a ayudar a los demás como siempre hice, una vez salvé a unos marineros de una tormenta con mi trineo, en otra ocasión conseguí salvar la vida de tres hombres condenados a muerte injustamente… tú ya me entiendes. Pero entonces llegó la Edad Media y…"

"Pitch Black" musitó el Hada de los dientes, el simple hecho de nombrar a su acérrimo enemigo la ponía nerviosa "Él era una amenaza, por eso los demás fuimos elegidos"

Jack Frost estaba fascinado por la historia de Norte, no sabía que cómo humano hubiera sido tan buena persona, ardía en deseo de conocer las historias del resto de sus compañeros guardianes.

"Norte era el primero, ¿Quién fue elegido después?" preguntó el muchacho de pelo blanco mirando al resto de los guardianes, que aún no habían contado sus historias.

En aquel instante el pequeño Sandman hizo señas y dibujó una flecha sobre su cabeza.

"Así que fuiste tú, ¿Cómo fue?"

El hombrecillo trató de explicárselo, pero al no poder articular palabra era muy complicado… finalmente tuvo una idea, y con ayuda de su polvo de sueños mágico logró dibujar figuras para contar su historia.

 _La historia de Sandman comenzó en la Edad Media. Varios años pasaron desde que Norte se convertió en guardián. Fue en esa edad oscura cuando Pitch Black apareció, nadie sabe cómo. En aquel ambiente de peste, pobreza e ignorancia comenzó a hacerse temido, todos aquellos niños que lo veían temían que lo llevase con él, a veces le gustaba aparecerse ante los niños con un saco en el que decía que los iba a llevar. Fueron días horribles para todos los niños tenían pánico y casi no se atrevían a salir a la calle por miedo a encontrárselo; algunos incluso sin ni siquiera verlo no podían dormir por la noche. De modo que la Luna mandó a Norte a combatir a Pitch Black, pero no fue posible, el malvado era escurridizo como una anguila, y el grandote nunca lograba atraparlo… la Luna supo entonces que debía mandar un segundo guardián y espero pacientemente hasta encontrar a quien fuera digno de tal honor._

 _Existía por aquel entonces un hombrecillo cuyo nombre no recordaba nadie, era bajito y rechoncho, recorría el mundo en busca de dinero, y entretenía a la gente en los pueblos con su teatro ambulante donde llevaba historias, y su número final sacaba diferentes tipos de arena traídos desde países muy lejanos en los que nunca nadie había estado._

 _Este hombre era muy querido por todos los niños, pues aparte de que les encantaba su función él siempre era muy amable con ellos y, si eran afortunados les regalaba un poco de su arena. Los padres siempre decían que sus hijos dormían mejor después de haberlo visto._

 _Lamentablemente un día este hombrecillo fue infestado de peste, pasó muy enfermo varios días, en los que vio morir a sus compañeros de teatro ambulante a excepción del más joven. La suerte pareció sonreírles cuando encontraron un carromato tirado por caballos que se dirigía a un monasterio donde decían existía un remedio milagroso, pero desgraciadamente solo había espacio para uno en el vehículo. El hombrecillo prefirió salvar al joven que salvarse a sí mismo, y poco después exiló el último aliento._

 _La Luna supo entonces quien era la persona digna de convertirse en el segundo guardián y transformó al hombrecillo en Sandman._

 _Junto a Norte, el nuevo guardián se lanzó a perseguir a Pitch Black, pero el villano era astuto y resbaladizo y no les fue posible atraparlo._

Las figuras terminaron justo en aquella parte.

"¿Y qué paso luego?" preguntó Jack, quien se moría de ganas de saber como continuaba la historia.

"Adivínalo" le respondió el Hada poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Así que tú fuiste la siguiente elegida?"

"Sí, y todavía lo recuerdo"

Hada se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a contar su historia:

" _Mi nombre humano era Melibea. En mi familia éramos pobres, de modo que mis padres decidieron que me dedicara a la vida religiosa. No era plato de mi gusto, pero no tenía otra elección, de modo que me resigné a ir a mi nuevo hogar._

 _Todas las otras mujeres de aquel lugar eran crueles y malhumoradas. Les encantaba encargarme todas sus labores para no dar un palo al agua…"_

Al muchacho le resultaba increíble que detrás de aquella chica híbrida entre hada, mujer y pájaro hubiera una historia tan fascinante, así que casi sin parpadear siguió escuchando el relato.

" _Lo que más me gustaba era cuando me hacían salir a comprar, porque era la única ocasión en la que podía salir al exterior, cosa que estaba terminantemente prohibida. Era entonces cuando veía a los niños en la plaza, no podía evitar fijarme en lo felices que parecían, pero nunca podré olvidar un día en el que un niño estalló de felicidad en encontrar una moneda extraviada en mitad de la calle. La alegría de su rostro me ayudó a superar los malos ratos que las otras mujeres me hacían pasar. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar, vino otra vez la peste y…"_

De pronto Hada dejó de hablar y se quedó mirando al suelo.

Jack supuso que llegaba a una parte muy triste de la historia.

"Si no quieres no tienes por qué contármelo" dijo amablemente.

"No, dame solo un minuto…"

El muchacho de cabellos blancos tomó su mano gentilmente para darle ánimos, y esta muestra de afecto dio el coraje suficiente al hada para seguir con su historia.

"La gente del pueblo fue cayendo víctima de la enfermedad, yo tuve suerte y no caí enferma, pero tuve que ver como inocentes eran culpados de propagar la enfermedad, primero fueron los gatos, luego echaron la culpa a algunas mujeres, diciendo que eran brujas. Un día un pequeño niño fue a nuestro hogar diciendo que le dolía mucho la boca, le pedí que me enseñara y tenía la boca hecha un desastre, especialmente un diente pútrido e infectado, aún se me revuelven las tripas al recordarlo. De modo que con un poco de cuerda y un fuerte tirón se lo saqué y pareció disminuir el dolor al cabo de un tiempo. Poco después otros niños fueron para que les arreglara los dientes malos"

"Podría decirse que Hada fue la primera dentista" interrumpió Norte, y se echó a reír.

"Podría" le respondió ella sonriente antes de continuar con su relato. _"Pero poco después la gente me descubrió, no entendían que hacía aquello para que los niños se sintieran mejor, creían que iba a usar sus dientes para algún hechizo y me acusaron de brujería. Intenté defenderme pero fue en vano y luego… luego… me quemaron viva"_

La voz de Hada se quebró esta vez y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, era una historia dura de verdad, nada que ver con el relato de humanidad de Norte, pero la Edad Media fue un período horrible, no era de extrañar que Pitch tuviera tanto poder entonces.

" _La Luna me eligió guardiana por haber tenido el valor de ayudar a aquellos niños, me uní a los otros poco después dispuestos a pararle los pies a Pitch Black, pero aquella vez tampoco fue posible"_

"Y aquí es donde entra el Conejo de Pascua" dijo Jack.

"Exacto, chaval" le respondió el animal "Y yo no siempre tuve este aspecto, antes de todo solo era un conejo ordinario"

"¿Y tan mono como en el que te convertiste cuando perdiste tu poder?" preguntó el muchacho de pelo blanco, solo para molestarlo, por supuesto.

"¡No te atrevas a sacar ese tema!" le respondió Bunny amenazante.

"¿Entonces vas a contarnos tu historia o no?" le preguntó de nuevo Jack "Yo te conté la mía…"

Bunnymund gruñó, y finalmente cedió.

"De acuerdo, ¿Queréis que os lo cuente? Vale, pero al menos haced el favor de no interrumpir.

El muchacho de cabellos blancos sonrió al ver que, chinchando un poco a Bunny había conseguido su objetivo.

El guardián de Pascua esperó a que estuvieran todos en silencio y comenzó:

 _"No recuerdo mi nombre anterior, pero os diré que siempre fui un gran amigo de los animales. Mi padre tenía una casa cerca de un bosque y, a menudo los veía mientras ayudaba a mis hermanos mayores a cortar leña para el hogar. Muy de vez en cuando mis hermanos conseguían cazar algo y lo llevaban a casa para comer, el resto de la familia solía alegrarse, pero yo no. Prefería las gachas que hacía mi madre, cosa que comíamos todos los días, antes de comer a un animal"_

El muchacho de pelo blanco sonrío, iba a hacer un comentario del tipo: "Eras vegetariano antes de que eso existiera", pero Bunny había sido tajante en lo de que no lo interrumpieran, y prefirió seguir escuchando la historia.

 _"Cuando me hice más mayor mis padres me enviaron al castillo para servir de paje para el señor feudal. Era un trabajo muy duro, el señor era cruel, caprichoso y autoritario. A sus sirvientes nos trataba fatal, pero a sus animales… aún se me retuerce el estómago al recordar cómo les encantaba torturarlos._

 _Yo sabía que tenía que ayudarlos, pero mi familia necesitaba ese dinero más que nada, así que tuve que quedarme de brazos cruzados. Fui un cobarde, lo sé, pero…"_

El guardián de Pascua miró al suelo con aire abatido, así que el guardián del invierno le dedicó una sonrisa para darle ánimos. Pareció funcionar, ya que Bunny prosiguió con su relato.

 _"Poco después este hombre cruel provocó una guerra con otro señor feudal tan cruel como él o más. De modo que un día un ejército atacó el reino. Mi padre murió en el asalto, pero mi madre y mis hermanos lograron escapar. Yo estaba en el castillo y huía de los asaltantes, los cuales iban matando a todo lo que encontraban. Logré huir, pero no antes sin lograr salvar del asedio una jaula llena de… de…"_

De pronto Bunnymund se rio a mandíbula batiente.

"Era una jaula con conejos de campo"

Y todos los guardianes también estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

 _"Los dejé libres en el bosque y proseguí. No logré sobrevivir mucho más, por supuesto, el hambre, la sed y el agotamiento acabaron conmigo a las pocas semanas. Fue entonces cuando la Luna decidió darme una segunda oportunidad y me dio una segunda vida, pero por alguna razón me dio este aspecto de conejo"_

Jack ya sabía qué habían sido sus compañeros guardianes en sus vidas pasadas, pero aún tenía una enorme duda rondando por su cabeza.

"¿Y cuándo comenzasteis... Ya sabéis, a repartir regalos, huevos y demás?"

"Eso, pasó casi al final de la Edad Media" respondió Norte "Cuando ya estábamos cansados de perseguir a Sombra sin resultado a ella se le ocurrió encargarnos nuestras misiones"

"Sí, a mí me puso a repartir dinero porque vio que era la más veloz" añadió rápidamente Hada "Y cada vez que a un niño se le caía un diente, ahí estaba yo. Lo mismo pasó con los demás, les dio una misión"

"¿Y detuvisteis a Sombra?"

"Temporalmente, pero viajaba de lugar en lugar, era una auténtica molestia" contestó Bunny "Fue entonces cuando la Luna nos dio nuestras otras cualidades, ya sabes, mis túneles, las bolas de transporte de Norte, las minihadas para Hada…"

"Y de esa manera los niños comenzaron a creer en nosotros, y Sombra tuvo que marcharse temporalmente" finalizó la frase Norte.

Después de aquello se quedaron un rato más junto al fuego charlando y pasando alegremente el rato. Sin duda había sido una gran idea aquella reunión.

No obstante, los Guardianes ignoraban que tiempo después volverían a reunirse en una nueva misión, de nuevo requerirían de su ayuda, pero esta vez contra un enemigo mucho más terrible que Sombra.

* * *

 _Ójala que les haya gustado mi fanfic._

 _Para aclararlo, cuando menciono a "la invasión alienígena" y "el equipo de humanos superiores" es una referencia a Los Vengadores, la Era de Utrón, ya que para mí ambas historias se ubican en el mismo universo. Tengo planeado hacer un crossover con Los Vengadores y un montón de franquicias más, pero eso más adelante._

 _Si quieren dejen review. También pueden darle a "follow" en mi página de perfil para que les avise de futuras historias._

 _Espero volverlos a ver en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
